


Questions

by RebelOfMyHeart



Series: VIP Pervs [3]
Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Daesung is a saint, G-Dae, GDae, Gen, Mentions of Sex, Mentions of figging, Save Me, almost forgot the mention on fisting, jiyong is also a creep, mentions of BDSM, mentions of pegging, mentions of spanking, this is jiyong being an annoying shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-17 13:30:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8145829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebelOfMyHeart/pseuds/RebelOfMyHeart
Summary: Jiyong asks a series of questions to Daesung for.... reasons.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Third fic submission to the fic competition in the +18 thread on OH.

Jiyong walked into Daesung’s room and sat on the latter’s bed, making himself comfortable. He stared at Daesung, who was sitting at his desk with his back turned, fiddling with some Legos. Daesung had been working on this Taj Mahal model for days and was about half-way done.

After a couple minutes of semi-awkward silence, Daesung broke the silence by politely asking, “Can I help you, hyung?”

Jiyong smiled a creepy smile, “Yeah, you can. Honestly, I’m curious, Dae.”

Uh oh. Curious Jiyong was never a good thing. Daesung set his Lego pieces onto his desk and turned around in his chair to face Jiyong.

“And what exactly are you curious about, hyung?”

“Oh nothing. I’m just gonna ask you a couple questions.”

Daesung sighed. This was gonna be a long conversation.

“Ask away, hyung.”

Jiyong smiled again, this time less creepy and more appreciative, but still to creepy for Daesung’s taste. Jiyong cleared his throat and simply said, “Ass or tits?”

Daesung sat there in silence, judging Jiyong. What kind of lame ass question was that?

“Why is this relevant, hyung?”

“Because it is. Now answer the question. Ass or tits?”

“Both, hyung. I appreciate them both,” Daesung sighed.

GD looked unsatisfied with his answer. “C’mon Dae, you should have a preference. You either an ass man or a tits man. Here, I’ll show you. I prefer ass. Now tell me, what do you prefer?” GD asked, still smiling like a creep.

“I wasn’t lying, hyung, I like both.”

“Okay…” Jiyong nodded. Before Daesung could say something, Jiyong asked, “BDSM or vanilla?”

“Hyung, what the actual fuck are you doing?” Daesung was flustered. He wasn’t expecting this kind of question. He was glad he wasn’t drinking or eating anything cause he would have choked and died and joined the choirs of angel in heaven. Which would probably be better than this.

“Don’t mind the questions Dae, just answer it. Vanilla or BDSM?”

“Depends on the situation and the person.”

“Hmm…” Jiyong hummed as he nodded his head.

Daesung stared at Jiyong. “Well, if you’re done – “

“Dominant or submissive?”

“Depends on the person.”

“I guess that would mean versatile,” Jiyong said, his creepy smile growing.

“Hyung, if your asking if I wanna do BDSM with you, I’m not interested,” Daesung said quickly. He cringed at the mental image he got of himself, blindfolded and hands tied, sucking on Jiyong’s dick. That’s just no.

Jiyong snorted. “Please, I wouldn’t do it with you anyway. That’s Seungri’s territory,” he said, reminiscing over all the fun times he had with Seungri.

“TMI, hyung. I don’t need to know about your and maknae’s fun times.”

“Fun times, indeed. You’re always free to join if you would like.”

“Like I said, no thanks.”

“Suit yourself. Now tell me, how do feel about spanking?”

“What?!”

“Sexy spanking, Dae. How do you feel about it?”

“It’s nice? I don’t know, I never tried it, but I heard it’s fun.”

“Oh, it is.”

“Hyung, the answer is not interested, just in case you were asking.”  
“Oh no, I wasn’t asking. But just so you know, if you ever become interested, Seunghyun-hyung is VERY interested.”

“Um, I’ll think about.”

“Good. I’m sure he’ll be very happy that you know,” Jiyong said, patting Daesung’s knees.

“Sure, hyung,” Daesung replied in monotone voice. He had a feeling that it was never gonna happen. Sure, he loves his members, but there’s line for him that he’s likely never to cross. Daesung, slowly removed Jiyong’s hand from his knee. This was starting to be way to weird for his liking.

“So how do feel about pegging?” Jiyong continued.

“P-pegging?”

“Yeah, you know when a girl puts on a strap-on and - “

“I know what pegging is, hyung. But why are you asking me?”

“Reasons.”

“Like?”

“I’ll tell you later, now answer the question.”

“I think cool as long as your willing to do it.”

Jiyong once again nodded. Daesung was starting to get wary. What was all this about?

Jiyong cleared his throat, “Ever consider figging?”

“HYUNG! What the hell is all this about?? I’m not gonna answer anymore questions till you tell the reason why you keep asking me these crazy questions!” Daesung had had enough of these questions. He didn’t even know what the hell figging was and he definitely did not want to know.

“Fine, I’ll tell you after you answer this one question.”

Daesung glared at Jiyong, but nodded in agreement.

“Dick or vagina?”

“I don’t care hyung. They’re both the same to me. Now tell me what’s this about?”  
“Well I’m doing this for two reasons. First, I wanted to know what orientation you are exactly.”

“Does it matter?”

“No, but I’m curious. You’re not like the other members, you seem almost indifferent to the whole sex thing.”

“That’s cause I am.”

Jiyong stared at Daesung in contemplation for a few minutes before his face lit up in realization of something. Daesung shook his head. He honestly didn’t understand why any of this was relevant. Daesung cleared his throat and asked, “So what’s the second reason?”

“I wanted to get you aroused so I could get a dick pic.”

“You want a picture of my dick?”

Jiyong nodded. “I’m a collector of dick pics. I have an entire gallery worth on my phone. You’re the only one I’m missing.”

“Wait, does that mean you even have a pic of Taeyang’s dick?”

“Yup,” Jiyong replied, popping the last part of the word.

“How did you even…?”

“Taeyang, being my friend-companion of life, understands my need of having dick pics. Now, what do you say, you’re gonna give me or nah?”

“I’ll send you one, but it won’t have my face or anything.”

“That’s fine, I only want the D anyway,” Jiyong said with a wink.

“Not gonna lie hyung, I thought you would have sneaken a picture of my dick already.”

“Being a creep is no fun. It feels better when the person hands it over willingly.”

“You’re a creep anyway, hyung.”

“Don’t be disrespectuful, brat!” Jiyong says, trying to swipe the side of Daesung’s head. “Oh, and make sure it’s aroused. Flaccid dicks are boring.”

Daesung judgmentally stared at Jiyong before agreeing, “Fine, hyung.”

Jiyong patted the top of Daesung’s head, cause Daesung was a good boy. He made his way to the bedroom door.

“One more question, Dae. Do you like Japanese rope play?”

“Hyung, please leave before I shove a Lego up your ass.”

“Ooh, fisting. Me likey~” Jiyong replied suggestively.

Daesung got up, pushed Jiyong out of his room, and slammed the door in his face.

“Don’t forget what I said about Seunghyun hyung!” Jiyong shouted through the door.

Daesung put his face in his hands. He doesn’t deserve this.

**Author's Note:**

> (*˘︶˘*).｡.:*♡
> 
> Despite the lack of smut, this is my favourite one so far. I may or may not add more chapters in the future.  
> Also, Dae's orientation in this fic... take it as you will. I have my own thoughts :D


End file.
